Cheater
by Ripplerose
Summary: Tori sees her boyfriend Drew cheating on her at a carnival. Who does she go to for help? And what exactly will her friends do to get revenge? Adopted by: misslittlemaslow21 Enjoy guys!
1. Chapter 1

The Break up

Jade was sitting on the sofa, calm and content. Beck was next to her and she curled up into his side as they watched the movie. Jade felt an utter sense of belonging. All she wanted was to stay like this for a while. Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. Beck paused the movie at the same time.

"Be right back. I'm gonna get some more popcorn." He said.

"Ok." She replied while reading the txt message she'd gotten on her phone. Weird. It was from Tori. As she read, she felt the anger and confusion boil inside her. Why was Tori coming to her with this? They weren't exactly close, but then Cat was not the kind of person who would be focused on what Tori had to say. And with due respect, as nice as Andre was, he was still a guy. Closing her cell, she got up and grabbed her purse. She was halfway to the door when Beck came back.

"Hey Jade, where 'ya going?" He asked. Looking closer at her face, he saw fury, confusion, and guilt rage in her eyes. What was going on?

"Sorry Beck. Family crisis. Gotta go." Jade gave him a quick kiss and dashed out the door. Staring after her in confusion, Beck slumped back onto the couch. Then he saw her phone. Looking at the screen, he saw the text from Tori. Reading it, he felt his fists clench.

Jade, Drew=cheater. Saw him kissing other girl. You were right.

Beck leaped off the sofa, and picked up his own cell. Grabbing his bag, he dialed his phone and ran out to his car. "Hey Andre, yeah it's me. Get Cat and Robby and meet me at the park in 10 minutes. There is something you guys need to see."

At Tori's house, Jade knocked on the door. Trina, Tori's older sister, answered the door.

"Oh. Hello Tori's friend. What do you want?"

"Move." Jade pushed past Trina. "Where's Tori?" She glanced around the living room with disgust. Trina's magazines littered the floor, and her camera was on the piano set to rapid shoot. The makeup cases that Trina prided herself on covered the glass coffee table.

"Why do you care?" Trina asked defensively. She knew that Jade was probably not the person Tori needed to deal with right now.  
Jade glared at her hard.

"Fine. She's in her room. Just, go easy on her." Trina snapped. _She must know. _Jade thought.

Trotting up the stainless steel staircase, Jade walked down the small hallway. The first room on the left was very obviously Trina's. The door was pink with gold stars on the edges, and with gold lettering saying "Trina!" And the wood was covered with pictures of Tori's sister. Shaking her head, Jade walked on. Next to it was a smaller door. It was painted black with stars (small tiny white ones) and in neon rainbow letters, at the top of the door, it said "Make it shine". Tori's name was on the side of the door in silver lettering.

Jade walked in the door, and stopped dead. Tori lay on her bed under several colorful blankets. Papers were all over the floor. One of them was ripped in half. On her white bedside table, was a picture of Tori and Drew. Drew's brown hair was short and spiky, he had his strong tan arms around a smiling Tori. But Tori's smile was gone now. Jade walked into the room.

"Tori…TORI!" Jade shook Tori who remained hidden beneath the sheets.

"Did you come to laugh or insult me?" Tori asked in a muffled sorrowful voice. "If so, take your best shot. Nothing you can do to me will hurt enough."

Jade's face was unreadable for a second. Then with a sigh, she sat on the edge of Tori's bed.

"What happened?" She asked simply.

"I was walking to meet him at the carnival. But when I got to where he said he'd meet me, I saw him leaning against the photo booth making out with another girl." Tori sat up slightly, and her usually happy face was streaked with tears. "How could I be so stupid?" She choked out as she began to sob. Jade sat with her while she cried and cried. When Tori finally stopped, Jade stood up.

"I'll be back later. If he calls, do NOT answer it." And without further ado, Jade tripped out of the room, leaving Tori to quietly cry herself to sleep.

Walking out the front door, Jade realized something. She didn't have her cell phone. _Dang it! _ Rummaging through her pockets, Jade still couldn't find it. _I must have left it at Beck's. _ Jade thought.

Trudging back to Beck's house, Jade realized something. _If I left my cell on the coffee table, then Beck might have seen it! CRAP! _Rushing up his driveway, Jade came to the trailer in the drive that Beck lived in to avoid having to listen to his parents. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. Looking to the side, on the wall she saw a note with her name on it. Ripping it off, she read it.

Jade,

You left your cell phone on the table. I know what he did to Tori. Going to meet Andre, Cat, and Robbie at Willow Park. See you later,

Beck

"What is he thinking?" Jade hissed in irritation to herself. Throwing the note on the ground, she ran to the park a few blocks from Beck's house.

"He did what?" Andre yelped.

"It's true." Beck held up the mobile that had the horrid text. "He's really cheated on her."

"I didn't think he was the best for her, but I didn't believe that he'd do this…" Robbie trailed off quietly.

"Poor Tori." Cat, for once, seemed to understand what was going on.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Jade swooped in out of nowhere and hit her boyfriend over the head with her monkey fur purse.

"Ouch! Jade, what the heck you are doing?" Beck dodged another blow from her.

"It's not your business you idiot! Tori doesn't need you guys interfering!"

"And you know about this how?" Andre shot her a pointed glance.

"She texted me. She needs my help." Jade muttered defensively, halting her attack on Beck.

"Alright then," Andre clapped his hands together, a smirk on his face. "What's the plan then?"

"I say we toilet paper his house!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Weak." Rex retorted as Robbie admonished his puppet.

"No," Beck and Jade said in unison. "I have a better idea."


	2. Chapter 2:None

**Chapter 2: None**

Hey guys! So yeah, it's been a long time, I know. But I'm fresh out of good ideas for this. I had a few, but none really seemed good enough. SO I'm putting this story up for adoption. Anyone who wants to continue it, please message me, and I can send you the files from the first chapter if you'd like. If you do want to add to it, or adopt it, PLEASE make sure I get credit in this as it was my idea. Thanks so much!

~Ri


End file.
